<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i miss you by conversation_hearts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032448">i miss you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversation_hearts/pseuds/conversation_hearts'>conversation_hearts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flashbacks, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, dreamnap, no proofread, sapnap misses dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversation_hearts/pseuds/conversation_hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sapnap misses dream, a lot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i miss you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>look at that something longer than 600 words go colonizer go</p>
<p>this isn't my best work at all but,, it counts for something</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Sapnap sat on his roof, his knees pulled up to his chest. It was a nice night, quiet too. The shingles weren’t the most comfortable to sit on, but it was still one of his favorite places to sit at night. It was perfect for thinking.<br/>     Stars speckled the indigo sky, a full moon illuminating the surrounding scenery in a dim half-light. Any other night it would’ve been a beautiful view, something worth taking a picture of, but not tonight.<br/>     Tonight, Sapnap was plagued with an overwhelming pain in his chest. It sat heavy on his lungs, pushing down on his heart until he thought it was too much to bear. He missed Dream. He missed him so, so much. The brunet hadn’t realized it was possible to miss a person this much- let alone someone he spoke to everyday. How was that even possible? How did he miss someone he constantly spoke to? It didn’t make sense.<br/>     He exhaled a slow, shaky breath, the air catching in his throat as the familiar sensation of tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. <i>No, not tonight.</i> Sapnap chastised himself, rubbing his eyes with fisted hands. He didn’t want to cry again, not like this. It’s something he’d have to get used to until he saw Dream again. Instead of crying, he chose to reminiscence in everything he and Dream had done the last time they’d met.<br/>     He remembered their first official date, the first time they’d “gone out” in person. <br/>     It was a small ice cream parlor in the corner of Sapnap’s town, hidden from view. Walking towards the building, their hands had brushed a few times, but Sapnap had been too scared to hold Dream’s hand- what would people think? But, to his delight, Dream had grasped his hand just before entering the parlor, lacing their fingers together without a care about what “people” would think. That was nice.<br/>     Sapnap smiled to himself at the memory. Hot, salty tears budded at his eyes once more, but they weren’t sad this time. They were a melancholic sort of happy, something he was okay with. He let them sit there as he thought more and more about all the good times he and Dream had.<br/>     The first time they had slept on call together. It was just.. so peaceful. A welcomed silence that neither of them seemed to get enough of. Sapnap remembered laying awake into the early hours of the morning just to listen to Dream breathe, and he was positive his partner had done the same. <br/>     He recalled how Dream messaged him a voice recording of him saying ‘goodnight” every night before he went to sleep, no matter how late-or early-it happened to be. It had become something he looked forward to each night. He liked hearing the sleepy tone in his voice as he murmured “goodnight, i love you” into the microphone. It was something he’d never get tired of hearing. Never.<br/>     Finally, Sapnap began to cry, the tears running down his cheeks and off his jaw. He smiled all the while, letting out small laughs in the form of brief exhales as he dug further through his own memories. He really should do this more often.<br/>     In the short time he had allowed himself to wallow in sepia-hued moments, the weight from his chest seemed to lift. He felt as if he could finally breathe, like he could finally relax. <br/>     Carefully, he stood up, being careful as to not slip on the steep surface. He pushed upwards on the already open window, widening the gap so that he could slip through with ease. Sapnap stepped onto the plush carpeting of his bedroom, sighing softly. He shuffled over to his bed, flipping his phone over as he got ready to get in bed. He had one notification, a voice message from Dream. <br/>     Sapnap couldn’t help the giddy smile that appeared on his lips in a matter of seconds. He turned up the volume on his phone as he slid into bed, pressing the small triangle play button on the text as he pulled his comforter up to his chin.<br/>     “Goodnight,” Dream had mumbled into his phone, his voice decorated with a soft drowsiness. “I love you, Pandas.” Sapnap felt something in his chest flutter at the old nickname, biting his lower lip. He rolled onto his side, holding the top of his phone near his mouth for a reply.<br/>     “I love you too, Dream.” He murmured into the mic, sending the voice message in response. <br/>     Sapnap cradled the phone to his chest, as if holding it near him would bring Dream any closer. Even if this warm, happy feeling in his chest was only temporary, it was enough to keep him going. The way his heart skipped a beat each time Dream messaged him was enough. Dream’s steady voice, there to calm him down anytime he was panicky was enough. It was all enough to keep him at bay until they met again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos/comments are appreciated!</p>
<p>you can follow my twitter @convohearts for updates!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>